Body Swap
by Flying-Platypus6
Summary: Very funny! Made by a friend! Please read Note It conatins important info! Doctor and Rose end up in hospital, Torchwood for the Doctor but in the wrong bodies!Some how they have switched bodies! Rating T for safety and future chapters
1. The Fall

**A/N: Hello! This was made randomly by a friend at school! You know who you are! They do not have fan fiction and they only thought of the first part of the plot as in they thought of the part that is about the title! And the very start as to how it happens was what happened to Cullen of the night (only the seeing blood, fainting, falling down stairs and dragging someone down with her! )**

**NOTE: This is taken place straight after The Last Breath. The Last Breath does NOT need to be read but may get confusing at start. It will only be confusing when it is explains why they are at the Tyler mansion. Do not worry this has no spoilers for The Final Battle but if you wish to read The Last Breath TRUN AWAY NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters!**

**Body Swap**

**Chapter 1  
The Fall**

There was a loud thud from the hallway. The Doctor and Rose rushed out from their bedroom. They were staying at the Tyler mansion just until they could find a place of their own because they had decided it was far too dangerous while they had a 1 month old baby to take care of! And if they stayed in the TARDIS they would be too tempted to fly off (and by they I meant the Doctor even if Rose said not to!). When they arrived in the hall way they saw Pete sitting against the wall with his head tucked between his knees. They walked towards him and knelt in front of him as Rose spoke.

"Dad? Dad are you alright?" her voice was full of worry.

"I'm alright love, I just tripped on one of Tony's toys and I landed right on my nose," he replied as he lifted his head, hand on his nose. His nose, mouth and hands were covered in blood and Rose got a little light headed.

"Are you going to be okay?" The Doctor asked but he sounded as if he wasn't just asking Pete.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit down. But first I need to get all this blood off. Tony has a little bit of a fear of blood," Pete chuckled to himself.

"_They always did say he was just like me,_" Rose thought to herself.

She managed to get the scientists at Torchwood to give her a tablet to help her keep clam whenever she saw blood but it only lasted for a few hours and when they wore off they knocked her out completely! She was always worried in case travelling with the Doctor might involve blood. When it did she always looked away or pretended it wasn't there because normally the Doctor knew how to take care of it.

Rose, the Doctor and Pete stood up as he headed to the bathroom. The Doctor and Rose were away to head back to the bedroom but Rose couldn't even move without falling back to the ground.

Her head felt like a feather, completely weightless and the room started to spin. The next thing she knew she was falling backwards. As realised that the only thing that was behind her was a flight of stairs, she reached out a hand and, by reflex, grabbed whatever was near to her. That just so happened to be the Doctors arm. They both fell head-first down the stairs. Everything happened so quickly that they couldn't register what they were feeling. All that they knew was that every part of their bodies were being hit by the hard ground, the edge of each stair that, when it is being stepped on, felt more round and soft but as the tumble down, each edge felt sharp. After what felt like a century, they were at the bottom of the stair case, both unconscious.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :D The humour should come in later on but I'm not sure if I'll change the genre or not….**


	2. It's a Boy, Girl Thing

﻿

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy! **

**Beta Read by the lovely XTimeGirlX, check out her stories!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Have a cookie! (::)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, would I be writing this? No, I'd be phoning David and Billie asking them when they could start filming. Nor do I own Torchwood (if so, Gwen would be with Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen would be alive and Owen would be with Tosh!) or It's a Boy Girl Thing**

**Chapter 2**

**It's a Boy, Girl Thing**

The Doctor awoke to find himself in a white, sterile room; there was a TV on a small shelf hanging from the ceiling across from the bed he was lying on. There was also a window on the left side of the room, looking out over London, but most of the view was blocked by zeppelins.

_What's with this world and zeppelins? _He thought to himself.

On the right side of the room, there was another small window and a door. He was in a hospital.

_Wait, a hospital? That's not good._

He started to worry. He looked out of the window as the sound of footsteps approached the room. Jackie and Pete walked towards his room, they were about to enter when a doctor stopped them, telling them that Rose needed her rest.

_Why were they here? But more importantly, where was Rose?_ - _Rose! Oh my god!_

He sat up, remembering the accident.

_She __had__ fainted, fell down the stairs and then took me with her. Oh god, I hope she's not hurt. My head is killing me._

He placed his head in his hands. His hair felt softer than usual, and longer. He picked up a mirror that was sitting on the bedside table and looked into it.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

_I'm a girl! Wait a minute; I'm in Rose's body.... _A mischievous grin spread across his face.

* * *

Rose awoke to find herself in The Torchwood Hub, Cardiff. She was lying on a hard, metal bed with Owen Harper staring down on her.

"Hello sleepy head! I thought you said Time Lords didn't sleep? And don't give me that 'I wasn't sleeping, I was unconscious' thing 'cause it isn't gonna work. You've been conscious for 3 hours now," he explained.

Before Rose could reply Owen got a call from Jack saying he needed him.

_What is he playing at? _Rose thought to herself, _He knows that I don't have _ALL _the benefits of being a Time Lord._

Rose ran a hand through her hair to discover that it was....spiky. She sat up, cleared a space on the metal tray beside her and looked at her reflection. But the thing was; it wasn't hers.

_Oh my god I'm man! Strike that. I'm in the Doctor's body! But...._

Memories of the accident flooded back to her. _Okay, that would explain why I'm here, but how am I in this body?_ She wondered. _Oh no! The Doctor! I hope for the love of God he's alright. Although if he's in my body, knowing him, I think he'll be enjoying himself. _Rose giggled inwardly at this thought.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! There will be some action in the next chapter!**

**Next time:**

**There was a sharp pain in the Doctor's chest. ****His breathing slowed and his vision started to blur in and out of focus.**

**I know that was a very short preview but I'm very cruel! **

**Once again, thanks to XTimeGirlX for her beta skills!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please Review! If you review, you get a cookie!**


	3. One Heart

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! For anyone who is reading THE FINAL BATTLE, Rose is NOT a time lord in this story! The plot line wouldn't work if she was!**

**Special thanks to XTimeGirlX for beta-ing and everyone who reviewed and added! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

**One Heart**

_I'm in Rose's body. This is going to be fun! Wait. If I even touch this body she'll know! Or will she_? The Doctor considered this thought for a moment before pinching himself. A slight spark of pain shot through his arm.

_Okay, I know that was a stupid idea but you never know! I mean, it's kind of impossible for me to be in THIS body so why should it not be possible for Rose to feel the pain in HER body? Oh well. _

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the Doctor's chest. His breathing slowed and his vision started to blur in and out of focus. He felt Rose's heart beating faster as he clutched at his chest. That's when reality hit him.

_One heart! She's only got one heart! I can't survive in this body. I need to find Rose and-_

"Ahhhhhh!" The Doctor screamed out in pain. He had to get out of this hospital, so he stood up, noticing that Rose's body was still in her original clothes.

_Well, that's a good sign. I couldn't have been here that long, _the Doctor thought to himself.

Jackie and Pete were forced to leave the hospital due to Jackie's aggressive behaviour towards the staff, which meant that the Doctor could sneak out of his room with ease.

He hailed a taxi and directed the driver to the Tyler Mansion. Once there, he rushed out of the car and around into the back garden where his faithful TARDIS was parked. A huge grin spread across his face as he ran inside.

"Now, time to find Rose. If she's in my body, she will be at Torchwood, Cardiff," he thought out loud, "Because Torchwood, London is too busy to deal with it," he repeated the words in a mock voice from when he had been shot.

He had got caught up in a war with Rose on the planet Clom, but he had got stuck in the cross fire. They had to leave the planet because two days into the war, a meteor would crash into the planet, wiping out the whole species. Of course, they also had to leave because of the amount of blood the Doctor was losing. He had assured Rose that it hadn't hit him in a fatal spot. If it was 2cm higher or 1cm lower he would be in trouble. When they had reached the TARDIS, he remembered that she was running low on power and had to go into lockdown, the only room left available was the control room. They went to Torchwood, but they had said that they were too busy to deal with such a small incident. He had barely managed to keep Rose from slapping the man hard in the face. They were told to go to Torchwood, Cardiff, who actually helped them. Although, he thought that was more to do with the fact that they were best friends with the crew, rather than anything else.

The TARDIS materialized in front of the door leading to the tourist information desk that disguised the entrance to the Torchwood Hub.

As he entered the small room, a sharp pain hit his chest again but he continued walking.

"Jack?" he called but there was no answer. "Gwen? Ianto? Anybody?"

A part of the stone wall, behind the desk began to move, revealing a passage way. The Doctor stepped behind the desk and into the dark tunnel. He was greeted by Jack, grinning at him widely.

"Hey Rose! Heard you and the Doc had a nasty fall. Are you alright?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Ro- the Doctor?" He asked, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice the little slip. If Jack found out what was going on, the Doctor would be mocked for the rest of his life.

"He's in the medical bay."

"Thanks," The Doctor gave him a small smile but before he could move an inch, he collapsed onto his knees, screaming in pain.

"Rose!" Jack called the rest of his team back to the hub as he knelt beside the Doctor.

"Jack, I need you to wake the Doctor. Tell him that-" But before the Doctor could finish, Owen and Rose had rushed into the room. They ran towards him and when they reached him, Rose knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked, panic rising in her voice.

Jack threw a confused glance at Owen who whispered an explanation about the strange body swap in his ear.

"Because this body has only got one heart, it can't hold a Time Lord brain!" The Doctor screamed once more in pain before the darkness consumed him.

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! What shall happen to the poor Doctor? I know it's not been very funny so far but I PROMISE it will start to get funny in the next chapter!**

**I'll do a swap. I'll give you a virtual cookie and you review! Simples!**


End file.
